Rain
by Midsummer Eve
Summary: AU. Two aching hearts from two different worlds were brought together by a prophecy. She lost everything & was sacrificed to the Water God, hence her deep hatred for him. And the Water God never imagined that she would become something more to him. NxM.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Higuchi Tachibana's Gakuen Alice series or her characters, or the lyrics to the "A Thousand Winds". Other than those, however, this fanfic is written by me.

* * *

**Two aching hearts from two different worlds were brought together by a prophecy...**

...she lost everything and was sacrificed to him; hence, her hatred for him.

...he, on the other hand, never imagined she would become something more to him.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to thank **Honest Lie** for generously letting me adopt **"Rain"**. _**It's thanks to her that I got this idea. **_I hope I don't disappoint you with whatever I come up with, Stephie. I melded a portion of the original first chapter in chapter one (next chapter), making changes here and there. I'll be separating the scenes with numbers because it looks more organized in my opinion. Again, thank you! It's an honor to be the one writing this story. :D

I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.

**Status: **Edited x 2 (August 15, 2009) Re-uploaded.

* * *

**o ~ RAIN ~ o  
**

Prologue: The Day The Earth Last Cried

Midsummer Eve

AU, Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Humor, Suspense

* * *

1

_Close your eyes._

_Listen to my heart. _

_Do you hear it crying?_

_How long do I have to wait?_

_Before I can hold you in my arms again?_

_Set me free from this loneliness.  
_

_My heart is always in pain._

_Listen to my heart._

_I love you._

_  
(M.E.)_

2

_The Birth of a Prophecy_

In the beginning, the world's fate rests upon a prophecy. Nobody knew what it was, or what it would bring to the earth. It wasn't long before people forgot about it; the prophecy became but a myth, and the world peaceably lived on.

Back then the world was cordoned in mountains, valleys, tundras, deserts, and forests springing out of barren layers of rocks and soil, nourished by surrounding waters like the merry, whistling stream and the ferocious, roaring shore. All these elements and more combined gave life to the people and animals of the earth.

The sun and moon came and went like two beating hearts sharing the same sky. _We are here_, they seem to whisper, and people still heard the Mother's lullabies upon the windswept lands as they suckled upon her ample bosoms. No matter how much people changed, the Earth Goddess continued to give the love and sustenance she could offer -- bountiful harvest rolled in seasons, life ran free, dimensions co-existed and the earth, stayed unblemished. People led abundant lives and knew nought of doubt and fear.

The Earth Goddess supported them, even after centuries passed by, when people became overconfident, slowly threatening the balance between the real world and the world of the gods -- _cultivating_ things, _destroying_ things. This cycle continued -- until a very special human was born to peasant parents in a rancorous fishing village.

This human girl was blessed with the powers of foresight even stronger than the gods themselves.

At the time, however, the gap between the gods and humans is satiated by odium and narrow-mindedness. While the people thought nothing of the child and ignored her blasphemies, sometimes punishing the child into submission to their village rules, the gods had a different reaction.

Upon learning that the prophecy shall be delivered and impeded by a mere human, the gods were outraged.

How could a mere _human_ be the one to carry the heavy responsibility of the prophecy?

Leaving the fate of the world in the hands of a mere human girl was an embarrassment. For the gods, the world -- the universe they've took great pains to protect -- would certainly head toward imminent disaster. It was at this moment of incredulity that the Earth Goddess, their divine Mother who rarely showed herself before her children, stepped in and told them:

"_Whether the earth withers or prospers in her hands is not for us to decide. But if it ceases this dispute, I shall make her my disciple." _

Shocked and imbued by this bold gesture from the Mother herself, the gods hesitantly settled down. Nobody dared contradict the Mother; after all, she was the one who gave life to them all.

Meanwhile, on earth, things weren't going so well for the little girl. The little girl began predicting the future at the tender age of five; the villagers, who first thought nothing of it, soon developed suspicion of her strangely accurate predictions. Even the village elders grew wary of her, starting to believe that her powers was the result of a demonic contract by her parents with an ogre. Driven and blinded by fear, the villagers killed the child's parents and their daughter was thrown into the ocean.

It was the Water God who came to her plight, upon orders from the Mother.

Under the care of the Earth Goddess she lived in a holy place considered to be the heart of the world, an invisible paradise beneath a great lace of beech and lilac trees, on a clandestine waterfall-glade island hovering above the earth.

It is home to magical beasts and fairies asleep during the day, their round husks of luminous blue and purple light rising from between the weeds lining the hardened bunks, lighting up the darker paths of the forest. In this paradise lies the travesty of fancy birds nestled atop the trees, gnomes peeked out of mushrooms that sprung out of the oaken tree roots; sprites tickled the soft variegating green grass; and the hedgehogs burrowed, seeking warmth and shelter under the bushes.

Violence and despair seize hearts in ways only nightmares could and from the water beds in this holy place one could see everything that is happening on earth.

Accompanying the prophetess in her home, trudging within the forest, were the lost souls of fallen greater beasts like the ferocious dragons sleeping inside the caverns and the tempestuous elephant _Chunee_ bringing with it the gory memory of great tusks accidentally jabbing a man to his untimely demise, condemned to his knees in a dismal volley of bullets and harpoons and final strike by a person he trusted, and exultant people congratulating themselves over his blood-spattered carcass. Creatures unfathomable, high and low, drifted in the enchanting air like arcane shadows in the sea; paradise was also the home to ancient spirits of sorcery, gleaming magnificently with the faded magic of a thousand year dream.

This was the paradise the little human girl grew up in, and where she learned everything she needed to know to hone her abilities as the earth's prophetess.

Then one day, it happened. The prophetess awakened from a tumultuous slumber under the Great Oak where she usually slept, completely shaken. She prayed in her mound of beautiful stones and grass as always, the fairies twirling, dancing, around the small trembling frame of their beloved friend to cheer her up.

But all pure happiness and emotions drained from the prophetess that day, for she had seen the bitter fate of the world right in front her eyes.

3

_The Earth Prophetess and the Water God_

A beautiful and charming woman with long, flowing spring-brown hair appeared from the dusty breeze, lifting the leaves with a brush of her graceful fingers, bearing a sad yet gentle smile. Her skin was the pure color of ivory, eyes the deep green color of the sea; she looked more like an earthbound spirit albeit at first glance she resembled a human being, and indeed she was above all the mortal creatures in the world -- for this woman was the prophetess of the earth.

The array of birds flew from their perch and circled around her, their feathers like glittering jewels against the flickering sunlight.

It was like the whole island stirred, and everything within it stopped to listen. The sylphs hovered and giggled over a speeding white-foamed river, a unicorn sipping water from a spring raised its graceful neck, and a fierce yet dazed dragon crawled out of its cave.

She opened her cherry lips and a soft, kind song full of feelings melted into the air. It was gentle yet yielding, a warm sound that echoed throughout the canopies of ever-changing colors, reaching the hearts of every creature in the island.

_Do not weep at my grave._

_I am not there. I am not sleeping._

_As a thousand winds. As a thousand winds._

_I blow in the great sky._

_In the autumn, I am the light that falls upon the crop fields._

_In the winter, I am the falling snow that shines as a diamond._

_In the morning, I am the bird to whose song you awake._

_At night, I am the stars that watch over you._

_Do not cry at my grave._

_I am not there. I did not die._

_As a thousand winds. As a thousand winds._

_That blow in the great sky._

_As a thousand winds. As a thousand winds._

_That blow in the great sky._

_I blow in the great sky._

"Singing their songs won't vanquish the destruction those punitive humans subjected our world," said a richer and deeper voice that overlapped hers, a tone that could only come from a man. The birds suddenly flew away, but the prophetess didn't appear surprised. "And the pain they've brought upon you and Mother, I won't stand for it."

A strong wind howled from far away; the leaves gently rustled off the morning dews that touched the ground, spreading an overwhelming turquoise and royal blue light across the whole island.

It was a calm, gentle light that could only belong to the Water God.

4

_A Heart That Will Never Change_

Everything around the prophetess stopped moving, frozen in time.

The atmosphere suddenly grew cold and wet. In her mind she could see the billowing of a serpentine robe rimmed with gold edges, and the clinking of ornaments; she could hear light footsteps plodding on water, and the alluring hymns of the _naiads_.

The prophetess, who had been kneeling upon her altar, thence returned her spirit back to her body to welcome the Water God.

"I thought I'll never see you again," said the prophetess, rising on her bare feet, her white robes flapping at her bare ankles; her hands were clasped tightly, and she found herself surrounded by the dark blue trees. She stepped forward, realizing she was floating, each of her toes producing ripples that shone on the dark waters despite not touching it.

"As did I," replied the elusive Water God, and the naiads' songs ceased into silence. "But I wanted to see you."

The prophetess, slightly nervous at the sound of his voice, felt something swell inside her. It has truly been a long time since they saw each other. This was the first instance since the prophecy that they've spoken to each other. Having no idea what to say, she didn't say anything.

"You've never even stepped out of this island, and yet you know all these human songs. How?" the Water God inquired, stepping out of the gloom underneath the trees, appearing behind the prophetess in a thick dark-green cloak, ear trinklets glittering like corals in the sea, and fingers embedded with magical rings. The prophetess closed her eyes. She felt the wind touch her face, enjoying the rich manly sound of his voice and the graceful whipping of his robes as he approached.

"I don't really know. They just come to me," the prophetess mused, opening her emerald eyes, watching the reflection of the shining waters dance upon the frozen roof of trees above. "Probably from my heart?"

"Is that so?" he spoke firmly, his voice lowering further into a dark monotone. "Well then, it would please me if you don't sing the song you were singing earlier."

"Why not?" she asked, confused, gliding up toward a shimmering dell beyond an Elder tree, where waterfalls thinly veiled a pile of quartz crystals.

"You sing it well, but the song itself is repulsive. Anything made by humans is to be considered filth in my kingdom," replied the Water God, following her. He reached out and let his fingers slide down her smooth hair. "Human songs do not suit someone like you."

The prophetess shivered, stepping out of his reach. "Does this have anything to do with the prophecy? If it does, that's very selfish of you," she said, "Please understand. In their songs I could feel the irrevocable sadness in their hearts, and for that moment, I can understand them. And..I don't know how many chances I have left to sing for this world."

"Don't talk like that. I don't understand why you're defending them. What's the point of singing if your voice won't reach them?" the Water God sighed. She could sense him standing right behind her. Then he continued grimly. "The prophecy isn't going to happen. I _won't_ let it happen."

"Do you regret getting closer to me?"

"No."

"Even if the prophecy specifically cited my death?"

"I don't care. I love you."

The prophetess, though her heart was fluttering, smiled weakly. She hadn't heard him say those words for decades.

But it's useless to accept those feelings now. She had no doubt that the stubborn Water God would do everything in his power to keep them together. And that's exactly why she was determined to put a stop to it before he alters the wheels of fate in the worst ways possible.

She shivered, recalling her vision; if she does anything that would upset the balance of the path she chose, a terrible consequence awaits -- a consequence that she refused to reveal before its right time, a consequence that neither the Water God nor the other gods were aware about.

Only the Earth Goddess seemed to know; and the Mother, like her, had no plans of intervening. The Mother trusted her enough to make the right choice. And the prophetess wasn't about to let her down. This was the least she could do for taking her in when her people abandoned her.

She clasped her hands tightly, biting her lip, feeling remorseful. The poor god was going through such great lengths to battle the inevitable; but in the end, nothing could be done about the prophecy. Her heart wrenched. Although her feelings were not far from his, if the prophecy showed her the truth, she must share no future with him if she wanted a better fate for the earth, for her people whom she pitied.

She'd seen many of the alternate futures, and this was the only thing she could do to narrow the path to a rebirth for the earth. For a good future to happen, she must die as a prophetess as she had lived it. Her soul belongs to the world -- not in the arms of this stern yet tender-hearted God.

That's what made everything so painful. His love for her, his unwavering devotion, all of him -- it would all be a distant memory in the future she had chosen. And it hurt, really bad -- so much that she wished the prophecy would hurry up and take her life away before the pain grows bigger. This kind of mutual, impossible love was hard for her and him as well.

She had to end it soon.

But how could she end things with him properly if she couldn't even bring herself to look at his face?

She was afraid that if she looked at him, she'd break. The power and gift of seeing the future she had received to help others had become the very source of her misery; unlike with the other gods, those many times the Water God stood beside her, she felt loved for who she was, not because they were forced to.

Calmly gathering her thoughts, she stared at her blurry reflection on the ground which had transformed into an otherworldly lake. The forest suddenly seemed like a completely different place, giving off the trancelike feeling of being trapped in a dream. Only someone with powers of the Water God could produce an ancient magic turning the whole island into his territory.

She frowned, staring at the butterflies immobile in the cold air. Time has stopped, and one thing she knew was that even the Water God couldn't possibly stop time – _not_ without the aid of the potions given by the eccentric timekeeper.

"You went so far as to seek aid from that heretic, Persona. You do know he never does anything for _anyone_ without a contract," the prophetess said, pressing her lips together. "How foolish for a God. Persona must have been thoroughly delighted to have you dancing in his palms."

"Calling a God foolish. Is that how a prophetess speaks?" the Water God said sourly, "Especially after I did it all for _you_."

"Are you not aware of the felony you've committed to the Mother, and the future of this world? Your actions will only bring more sorrow," the prophetess spoke, feeling a bit irritated herself.

"I was aware, indeed. I was aware of _you_. When I did it, I was only thinking of you," the Water God returned, taking her by surprise when he grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed them gently. His many rings pressed into her soft skin, and his warm breath pushed against her ear. The prophetess felt her heart leap.

She sighed and leaned back on him, feeling the hard length of his body against her back; his strong masculine arms wrapped around her waist.

Just the feel of him made her want to melt and forget about everything.

But she can't. Being so close to him shouldn't be happening. She must end it. She must break away from him; yet no matter how hard she summoned her willpower, she couldn't do it.

Her whole body trembled. This may be the last chance she could enjoy his embrace, and she couldn't possibly let this chance go. _I'm sorry, Mother. _

"It's been a while since we've been like this," she said in a low whisper_, _savoring his warmth. P_lease Mother, just a little bit longer. Let me spend this moment with him,_ she prayed, her face flustered with guilt.

The feel of hungry lips brushing over her neck brought her back to her senses. He breathed in and relished her scent, working his way up her ear. "No matter how hard I tried to forget you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I miss you."

"I missed you too," the prophetess told him, angling her head slightly, catching a glimpse of his black mane, shoulder guard and cape.

"Did you come to say goodbye?"

Truth be told, the prophetess didn't want to say goodbye; but if she told him that, it would be harder to let go. If she could speak to him this one last time, then that would be enough for her. That was what the prophetess convinced herself to do.

"No. I came to make a selfish request," the Water God replied darkly, whirling her around, forcing the startled woman to look at him. His red eyes burned like dancing flames. The prophetess tried to writhe away from him, but the Water God persisted, responding by crushing her inside his arms. He embraced her so possessively that she could hardly breathe against his silken clothing.

"Come with me to my kingdom. You don't have to go through this," he begged, huskily whispering in her ear. He shifted her and lightly touched his forehead over hers. His voice was firm yet pleading, making her heart twist miserably as she answered, "No. I can't."

The Water God let go of her, his hands hanging limply at his side.

"Your words are as vague as a blood-warm fog. You told me before you loved me," he said, turning away, looking disappointed. "Is that the extent of your feelings for me?"

"I can't defy the prophecy! It is a covenant with Mother. Breaking it is not possible," she answered diffidently, stony-faced; she turned away, her eyes brimming.

"I _don't_ care about the prophecy. I care about _you_! I'm sick of all this!" the Water God bellowed, impulsively grabbing her small wrists. He couldn't understand her. For centuries he'd been living alone under the sea, caring only on what's happening in his territory, feeling indifferent to what happens with the world outside his domain. It was _she_ who changed the emptiness inside him and filled it with meaning. It was _she_ who made him fall in love with her, and all this time, she reciprocated which made him feel needed as _himself_ for once.

Her endless love for the world, her genuine empathy with the people, and her warm, consistent personality – everything about her made him feel great to be himself, not just a god to be worshiped and respected.

Why was she reluctant to be with him if she loved him? Was it so wrong to wish for the woman he loved and cared for to stay alive? He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her again, having to live with her memory for the rest of eternity.

Screw destiny! Screw the prophecy!

There was no way he could forget about her that easily. He wanted to be with her, to laugh with her, to cry with her -- do all those things that allowed him to hold on to a meaningful existence -- even if he had to pay the price.

But she wouldn't let him. She kept pushing him away, and this hurt him. It was like she was deliberately deserting him.

Thinking about all this, the Water God lost his temper. He forced her against a nearby tree, pinning her wrists up against the trunk.

"If you love me, let me grant you immortality. I'll protect you any way I can."

Shocked and frightened at the Water God's sudden outburst, the prophetess couldn't hold her tears any longer. She couldn't take it anymore. Her longing to be with him, and her misery of seeing a future without her by his side; the difficulty of choosing between her duties and her desire: all these conflicting emotions deeply affected her. The trembling prophetess hesitantly slid her slender arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, hiccupping, crying.

"Please, don't ask this of me. Do you think my feelings are any different from yours? Do you think I asked to be born with this _cursed _gift?! God, if I could have been born normally I'd be more than happy to ask Persona to turn back the hands of time and ask the Fates to change my destiny! But if I did that I wouldn't have met _you_!" she wept, the feeling of his warmth as hurtful as the words rolling off her tongue. Her head was spinning, and her mind, a mess. "And I don't want that either."

Realizing he was the cause of her sadness, the Water God calmed down. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you," he said hoarsely, soothingly, gently stroking her hair, cradling her trembling body, a flick of regret in his tone. He did everything he could to comfort her, but as she cried, he suddenly felt confused dawn on him as well. After a while, she circled her arms around his neck. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

The Water God shuddered at the coldness of her flesh.

"You said to me once that a beautiful day always ends in darkness, and that darkness is a blur between the death of an old day and the birth of a new one," the prophetess said, her voice suddenly weary. "Let the next day come naturally. Let my death begin that blur between today and tomorrow."

And the anguished Water God whispered in answer, "No. What is a world without you? What kind of future will I have if you're not around? Keep talking to me. Don't give up! Everything will be all right," That's what he said, though he knew she was already withering in his arms; even to a prideful god who never showed sorrow to anyone, his eyes stung with tears.

The prophetess gave him a weak smile. "Yes, everything will be all right," she spoke softly, the color and life draining from her face, her beautiful hair becoming thin and brambly. The effect of the timekeeper's potion seemed to have worn off long before they realized it; everything around them had started moving again, and so did time and fate.

Lamenting spirits gathered around the Water God and the prophetess. The Water God laid her head on his lap, whispering words to keep the prophetess from falling out of unconsciousness. With all the energy left inside her, the prophetess lay a hand on her beloved's cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the lonely god's tears. Then her eyes suddenly opened wide.

In one of the tiny drops falling from his eyes, the prophetess saw her sombre reflection as it appears in a mirror, shifting into a desert on the moon, vapors obscuring the sun, a luminous ball of light and an array of tree branches – and lastly, the kind face of an unknown woman with spellbinding amber eyes telling her, _"I understand now." _

The prophetess smiled back kindly at the woman, knowing in her heart who the woman was.

One more time, she let her gaze fall over the enlightened girl, at the sobbing Water God, and the spirit of the Earth Goddess hovering behind him; and slowly, peacefully, she sank into a bright light, her spirit twirling in the air and vanishing; her mortal body, crumbling into ashes.

The Water God desperately tried to hold on to the powdery cadaver of his beloved; but she was gone. And she will never come back. He felt a surge of grief and rage wheel into his heart, mind and soul.

A heavy silence sprang into paradise, seeping on to the rest of the world, darkening the clouds and chilling the air in one breath.

The Water God stood, gone mad by his loss, casting a spell.

"From this day forward, the earth shall feel no more pain," the Water God thundered, his red eyes glazed, hands rolled into fists, a murderous aura surrounding him. _"No man shall be able to harvest crops, or drink my waters. Should they attempt to do so, they will be poisoned by my blood." _

A great storm presaged the destruction of both the western and eastern continents. Fierce demonic winds rumbled against the strong human walls; humongous tidal waves swallowed villages and towns. The bewildered people looked on in despair as the god's anger split their homes and families apart.

"_You degenerate mongrels, hear my voice. Feel my beloved's pain. For this is the same pain you've brought upon the earth of which her soul was united. Feel its sorrow. Suffer from its death. This will be the last time you'll ever see or hear the earth cry,"_ the god roared, and his bellow shattered the sea and the waves swallowed more lands. Lightning plunged from the heavens, striking everything in its path; and the clapping of thunder overshadowed the grieving god's piteous bawls.

Everywhere screams of panic and terror reigned; the people cried loud and long, awakening the other gods from their slumber. Stunned, mortified, they watched helplessly at the power of the usually dormant and silent Water God; they watched as the earth they've protected was destroyed by one of their own. The deceased prophetess had spoken the truth.

A dreaded, horrible prophecy had begun to wake.

Somewhere in the void between time and space, the leering timekeeper lifted a wrinkled hand, fingers tips glowing crimson. The timekeeper threw back his head in laughter. "This will be the beginning of your end, _Water God_."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

  
End Notes:**

The next chapter (Chapter 1) begins with present day Mikan. I'm not sure when I can update, depends on my schedule and mood. Since this is not the only story I'm writing, I can probably finish a chapter in a month's time, or half a month's time. So the prologue raises several questions I guess. Like what's the whole prophecy? What's the connection between the Prophetess and Mikan? _(Hint: It's probably not what you're thinking. lol They're two different people.) _

In this fic, Natsume's character is designed as a god based of a certain elf mentioned in my livejournal. After the events of the prologue, the previously aloof god goes berserk and becomes somewhat evil. Well, hope you like what you've read despite the long-winded end notes. You also can find more information about _Chunee _in my livejournal. I've left the next chapter hanging in the abyss of this new earth. It's time to get back to it. I'll mount my dragon now and fly back into my world. See you next time!


End file.
